


Middle School

by celestial_lore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lore/pseuds/celestial_lore
Summary: Lucy worked up the nerve to ask Natsu on a date, and he said yes, how does it go for these two middle schoolers.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 21





	Middle School

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my second fanfic...idk but I hope you enjoy this because it took a while to write and I asked my best friend to read it and revise it and I just thought it was a cute idea so.....enjoy!

Middle school is awful, just a dang building filled with sweaty gross confused people. That’s what Natsu thought, he was in his final year, an 8th grader and he was over it already. The lunches suck, the homework sucked, his grades sucked even more. Honestly the whole school can suck my-

“Natsu!” A girl with blonde hair came running up to him snapping him out of his thoughts and immediately started to brighten up. Lucy was the only good thing he got out of the experience. The thirteen year old girl was sunshine personified and damn her smile was infectious. 

“How come you’re all alone, I was looking for you after class” she pouted like a child joking. 

“Sorry Luce, what did you want me for?” He looked at her with such an innocent face she just wanted to smack him right there and then. 

“Well I was thinking if you wanted to go on a, uh, gosh this embarrassing” Natsu was just staring at her with wide hazel eyes. She was afraid to look at him knowing that she’ll be speechless if she did. Her face felt ridiculously hot. She couldn’t even imagine how red she was, she’s been building up the courage to do this over the weekend and before lunch. 

“A what, cmon shorty, you can ask me anything” he gave her a smirk and poked her side which Lucy retaliated by smacking his hand away. Maybe she was making a bad choice, this is her best friend and he was such a doofus, but he’s so nice and he really does make her happy. 

“A date, I want to go on a date with you” there was a silence so thick that it was suffocating as the blonde turned bright red. Now Natsu has the red face, he just stared wide-eyed at her trying to process what she just said, he didn’t even know he was holding his breath. 

“Okay” Natsu finally let go. Lucy asked him on a date, like where you go hang out but not like a friend hang out but a date hang out and buy food and hold hands, oh god they’re gonna hold hands, he’s thirteen, his hands are sweaty to the touch, man oh man he-

“Great, i’ll see you Friday at 5, pick me up please” He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely caught what she just said and with that Lucy walked off before she turned around and sat back down. “Forgot you’re the one I hang out with for the majority.”

“You’re so weird Luce” Lucy just huffed at the comment. “Was the homework in science easy today?” and they talked like they usually would until fifth period started. 

☆*:.｡.｡.:*☆

It was Friday and Natsu had just finished laundry, no big deal, it was his best friend after all, the only person he really gave two farts about. The girl he’s been having confusing feelings about since maybe mid seventh grade, this is getting ridiculous. Lucy has been his friend since preschool and suddenly he’s a wreck thinking about how pretty she is and how nice she smells all the time and how her laugh can make him feel better any day, damn he might just love her. He put on a button down over a t-shirt with black jeans and made his way towards Lucy’s house.   
And when he got there, she looked like the sun itself and he was about to cry. That was an exaggeration, but she did look great with off the shoulder sundress. 

“Hey Natsu, give me a moment I have to say bye to my dad” She went back inside and kissed her father goodbye, he also waved at Natsu, trusting him since he knows he cares for her as much as he does. 

As they were heading out Lucy took his hand and squeezed tight, and in turn they both had a blush on their face. 

“Where are you taking me Luce?” Even though the date was planned a few days before she never told him where they would be going, it thrilled him to be surprised, just wished he knew if cars would be involved. Lucy wouldn’t hurt him like that, right?

“We’ll go to the pier, I was thinking we could go a few rides, and before you get queasy I have both pills and the patch so I’m expecting a thank you later, and then we could walk around and buy food along the way, sounds good?” Natsu didn’t hesitate before hugging her tight. 

“Luce, you’re the best” Natsu smiles warmly at her. 

“I know” she smiled back at him, one that reached her eyes and was filled with adoration. 

☆*:.｡.｡.:*☆

The pier was only 10 minutes away by foot so it wasn’t long before they got there. They did have a curfew and were really young so it was best to head back around the time the sun sets. They had to make the most of it! 

The air was warm and comfortable for walking around and of course Lucy had to bring at least eighty bucks for measure, she did promise to bring back most of it to her dad though..Natsu has a big appetite!

They went to the rides first where they decided they would go halfsies so they both got something they liked, Lucy choose the more calmer and slower rides where Natsu just picked the most chaotic ones available, like the spinning cups one or where you can live out your fantasy as a spider monkey,and with the added consequence of eating too much and going straight to another ride, they both had fun. 

They managed to save money even if Natsu would attempt to eat until the food vendors would be out of stock, but he tried to hold back, this was a date. That had been a very prominent thought throughout the whole day too, he kept getting clammy when thinking about when he should hold her hand and when to compliment her or maybe even flirt, but Lucy also relaxed him whenever he looked tensed, then he remembered this was Lucy, this was gonna be fine. 

When they got their last resting stop Lucy struck up a conversation, she’s known Natsu since way back but that doesn’t mean she knew the answer to her question. 

“Why did you say yes to my offer?” She turned to look at him with her eyebrows knitted and a serious expression. 

“Why did you ask?” Natsu was a little taken aback, did she not notice how she’s got him whipped, and they were only 13! He’s got it bad and only wasn’t aware since last year. 

“I asked because well, you’re the only guy I ever considered, I don’t know, boyfriend material” She looked away slightly embarrassed. It’s true she never felt the way she did with other guys the way she did with Natsu, she found others cute but Natsu has that special thing about him, besides the pink hair. 

“I guess I feel the same way about you, when I hear lug nuts talking about Levy I kinda feel the same way” Natsu just looked at her with a genuine smile, others don’t really know this side of him, he’s usually such a goofball and loud he’s hardly ever calmed down like this to show how sweet he can be. 

“Natsu, be my boyfriend, they say be with the person who makes you happy and feel safe, you are the only part of middle school that I always want to remember and keep with me, and I know for a fact that you won’t hurt me because I trust you not too”

By the time she finished that Natsu had been tearing up, this girl trusted him enough to be his girlfriend, damn that’s the best thing ever, he was over the moon and yeah he’s crying but Luce is the only person he’s okay crying in front of besides Wendy and Igneel. It would be an honor to have her as his. 

“Ditto Lucy, we just leveled up to the next status!”

“When you say it like that i’m not so sure I want to be your girlfriend anymore dweeb”  
She gave him a teasing grin just to mess with him and see the look on his face. 

“You’re so mean Luce, can't believe you would say that to my face and hurt me like that, i’m truly wounded by your hurtful comment” Natsu lifted his hand to his forehead and acted as dramatically as possible. While Lucy just rolled her eyes and reached for his hand since it was time to go home already.


End file.
